


Initiation

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Klaha found out he was now an official member of Malice Mizer, he was overjoyed. However his initiation didn't quite go as he could have guessed.





	Initiation

            My name is Klaha, at least that’s what they decided to call me. I had little say in the matter. I had very little say in any off this. Had I known what would have happened, would I still be here? Would I have gone through with it? I don’t know. I guess I never will. It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s happened, there’s no going back.

            I am young and if you hadn’t figured out from my name, male. I guess you could call me slim, I’m not fat anyway. I’ve often been called attractive but I’d describe myself as average. There’s nothing wrong with my face but I don’t think I’m some great beauty. I like to drink wine, eat sweet things and spend time with my cats. I love my cats. In fact, I’m jealous of them. Their lives are so easy. In my next life I will be a cat, definitely. If there is a next life. Wine, sweet things, cats, my love for these things will never change. That’s about all that didn’t.

 

            I woke up that day like it was any other. I was Haruna Masaki, a young man trying to make a living in this city, just like everyone else who lived here. Once I had dreamt of being a star, I had even been in a band. We had an album but then we broke apart. I guess we didn’t really have what it took. I had pretty much given up on those dreams. I was getting too old for that now. Every day my body got a day older. My youth was gradually slipping away.

The day that changed it all started normally enough. I got up, got dressed, went to work, I laughed with my co-workers, I did my work, I went home. Just a normal typical day, nothing special about it at all. My life had gotten kind of boring. I needed change. I wished for change, longed for it. Maybe a new career, something interesting, exciting, different. But you know what they say, ‘be careful what you wish for, as it might come true’. It’s too late for that now.

            When I reached my apartment, the phone was ringing. I lived alone now. Ever since my girlfriend left me a few weeks back. She said I was too uptight, that I needed to relax more but she made me that way. I’m a neat person by nature and she came into my apartment and left her things lying about. The mess annoyed me but I tried to deal with it. I loved her, I wanted this to work. But she got annoyed with my neat ways and left. At least my apartment was tidy again. Because that’s what matters; A tidy apartment. Who was I fooling? Perfection in the home meant nothing when you were alone. I wanted love, I craved love. Someone who would complete me. I got that wish too. But not in the way I had expected.

 

            “Hi, it’s Yu~ki.” my friend said as I picked up the phone that night.

            “Yu~ki.” I said surprised.

            “I have good news. You’re in.” Yu~ki announced sounding please. I smiled delighted. I had made it. The change I wished for? I’d just got it.

Let me back up here a little…

            My dreams of becoming a vocalist had never truly died and so when my friend Yu~ki suggested I provided some vocals on Malice Mizer’s new album, I had happily agreed. I never expected to be asked to join them permanently. That would have been asking too much. Still the band had hinted they were considering it. Apparently I fitted their image.

            “I’m in the band?” I asked, needing clarification. This was too good to be true. If it sounded too good to be true, then it probably is. That’s what my father had always told me. But not in this case. I was in the band. I had gotten everything I had wanted. Now what?

 

            I pulled up at the house and looked at it curiously. Apparently this was where Mana lived. I had met Mana at the studio but he hadn’t said a word. His eyes had studied me like I was a piece of meat and he was a hungry wolf. Then he had simply nodded in my direction and walked away. I’d spent most of the recording time with Yu~ki, though Közi had been friendly enough when he was around. I had got on well with both men, maybe that was why I had been chosen.

            I left my car in the drive, making sure I had locked the doors properly. Mana lived in a nice neighbourhood and I was pretty confident my car would be left untouched but it’s best to be sure.

            Knocking on the door I waited for someone to answer. I didn’t have to wait long before Yu~ki arrived. He was grinning as he let me in. He was obviously as happy to have me here as I was. Though wasn’t this Mana’s house? Shouldn’t it really have been Mana letting me in? Maybe he was busy.

            “Your last to arrive,” Yu~ki explained. “We’ve been waiting.”

            “Am I late?” I asked, glancing at my watch.

            “No. To be honest we arranged it this way,” Yu~ki admitted. “So we’d all be here to initiate you.”

            “Initiate me?” I asked suddenly nervous. Nobody had told me about any initiation. What was this? Some sort of cult? No that was silly. They were a band. A famous band. The media would have found out if they were up to anything strange. They were properly just going to play a prank on me. Or make me do something I didn’t really want to do. I’d be a good sport and then we’d laugh and I’d be accepted as one of them. That’s what I expected. That was what a normal band would have done. But who ever said Malice Mizer were normal?

            “Are you hungry?” Közi asked as I entered the room.

            “No. I ate before I came.” I admitted, hoping I had made the right decision.

            “At least have a cookie. Mana made them.” Yu~ki said offering me a plate.

            “Stop tempting me,” I said laughing but I took one anyway. I took a bit happily and was pleasantly surprised at the taste. “Wow. You’re a great cook.” I said congratulated the chef.

            Mana sat and looked blankly at me. I wondered if I had pleased him with my compliment. Why wasn’t he talking anyway? I was one of them now, wasn’t I? Didn’t Mana even talk to his own band mates?

            “So Klaha. You’re accepting our offer to join the band?” Közi asked. Mana was the band leader but it appeared that Közi was taking over the role. Well it was hard to be a leader when you didn’t talk. Once again my attention fell on Mana. Why didn’t the man ever speak? It was starting to get to me. Before in the studio I had brushed it off. Mana didn’t talk to strangers. But now I started to get irritated. I was one of them. At least I was going to be. Why wouldn’t Mana talk to me? I couldn’t help but feel Mana was being incredibly rude. That or he was incredibly shy. But then I had never met anyone too shy to say hello before. Well nobody over the age of about five.

            ‘What if he can’t speak.’ I thought, feeling guilty for getting irritated. Was that Mana’s secret?

            “I’m accepting your offer. I’d love to be in your band.” I said in answer to Közi’s earlier question.

            “I see,” Közi said, looking at me carefully. “Once you accept we’re not going to let you back out. We’ve already lost enough members. Once you join it will be permanent, unless the band completely splits up.”

            “I’m sure. I’d love to work with you all.” I replied. Well Közi and Yu~ki anyway. I wasn’t entirely convinced Mana and I would get on.

            “Mana. What do you think?” Közi asked, turning to the feminine man who was their leader. “He sounds convinced.”

            “He is,” Mana agreed. His voice startling me. How did such a masculine voice come from such a feminine man? “You’re bored of your life. You want change. You crave change. We can give it you. We will give it to you. You will become one of us.”

            “Thank you.” I said, slightly put out by Mana’s words. It was like he had looked into my very soul.

            Everyone in the room went silent as we all waited for Mana to make his move. Quietly Mana got up and moved to my side. Gently, almost lovingly, he pushed the hair away from my face and looked me straight in the eyes. His skin was cool to the touch but I thought nothing of it.

            “You have a handsome face,” Mana announced. “Strong and masculine. I like that.”

            “I don’t think I’m that special.” I say laughing nervously. Mana was looking at me as if he was my lover and I was more than a little on edge.

            “You’re beautiful and I’m going to make sure you stay that way.” Mana promised me. He was definitely into me. I took it as a compliment.

            “You can’t stop me ageing.” I laugh, mainly to hide just how nervous I really was.

            “Can’t I?” Mana asked. This was the point when I should have turned and run. Instead I stood mesmerised by his eyes, his face, his pale skin. Mana was beautiful on TV, even more so in real life. How could a man look like such a beautiful woman? I was entranced by his beauty. Like a snake before a snake charmer, I was under Mana’s spell. I had forgotten there were even other people in the room, so entrance with Mana was I.

            “It’s impossible.” I announce, my voice containing a hint of uncertainly. Something about Mana made me question the very things I thought I knew for certain.

            “Not for me.” Mana said with a smile that sent chills up my spine. Before I even had a chance to respond, Mana was kissing me. The kiss was slow and gentle and destroyed any last independent thought I might have had. I was completely his now.

            Mana pulled back and I was desperate for more. I leant towards him but Mana shook his head. The kiss was over.

            “He looks like a wounded puppy.” Laughed a voice. I’m not even sure who said it, though it had to be either Közi or Yu~ki. Nobody else was in the room.

            “Tilt your head.” Mana ordered, his voice soft and gentle. Obediently I tilted my head not even thinking why I was doing this.

            Mana’s lips were on my neck and I sighed happily. I wanted him so bad. More than I ever wanted anything in my life. It was weird. I had never been attracted to a man before. But then Mana didn’t look like a man. He wasn’t even human. None of them were.

            I gasped slightly in pain as I felt teeth digging into my neck. Just two. Long and sharp. Fangs!  My spell bound brain took it’s time putting the evidence together. Mana was drinking my blood. He was drinking my blood and I was standing there motionless.

            “Vampire.” I said, as it dawned on me what Mana was. I wasn’t scared. I wanted Mana to feed from me. I wanted nothing more than Mana’s happiness. That wasn’t really me. That was the spell I was under. Had I been myself I would have screamed and shouted. I would have fought back. I would certainly have felt fear instead of the bliss that swept across my body.

            Distantly I felt my left wrist been pulled up. But I was lost to the world. Fangs dug into it and someone was drinking blood from my wrist as well as Mana drinking from my neck.

            The third set off teeth bit into the skin of my upper right arm. My blood was being drained quickly now, all three vampires were feeding from me and it finally occurred to me I was going to die.

            “Enough.” Mana ordered and all three vampires let go off me. My weak body collapsed and I landed on a chair that had been positioned behind me. I looked dazedly back at the three vampires who were watching me. They all had long sharp fangs and eyes that glowed yellow. Their skin had gone milky white, instead of their natural Japanese tans. But I could still recognise them.

            “I’m still hungry.” Yu~ki complained.

            “We don’t want to kill our new vocalist.” Mana scolded him. I watched as if in a dream as Közi slit his own wrist with a knife. His wrist was brought to my lips and I started to drink hungrily at the rich red liquid. To my annoyance Közi pulled back and I hissed at him. Yes, I actually hissed, just like the vampire I was going to come.

            “Here you go,” Yu~ki said with a smile as he offered his own cut wrist. “Soon you’re going to be just like me. It’s a little scary at first but we’re all here to help you.” I didn’t really hear his words but I was aware he was by my side. He had been my friend several years and I trusted him. Even now, I trusted him.

            Again the blood was taken from me too soon. I glared at my friend. How could he do this? I needed blood. I needed blood and he was stopping me from getting it. The vampire blood in me gave me strength and I stood up. If he wouldn’t give it me I would have to take it.

            “Silly. You’re going to get blood from all of us.” Mana had laughed, offering his own cut wrist. I nodded as I understood. I was truly going to become one of them. All of their blood would be in my veins.

            Happily I took Mana’s arm and drank his blood. To me his blood tasted the best. It was sweetest and slightly spicy. I was happy to be with him. The man I loved. No, not man. Mana wasn’t a man. He was a vampire. Maybe I was still under Mana’s spell. Maybe I still am now. I loved Mana then. I love Mana now. Are these feelings real? I don’t know. It doesn’t matter.

            “There, you’ve had enough.” Mana said, taking the blood away from me. I hadn’t had enough. I wanted more. I wanted to drain him dry. But Mana had said I’d had enough and so I stopped. Mana’s power over me then was absolute.

            “It’s time to sleep.” Mana said and I nodded before drifting off.

 

            I woke up in the dark. As I moved my hands I felt hard stone. I realised I was in a box made of stone. I could see a thin line of light above me and I guessed this was the crack where the lid sat. In my panic I pushed at it with all my strength. To my surprise I saw the stone lid go flying into the air and headed a thud as it landed on the floor. Sitting up I looked around and saw I was in a dark room. Maybe underground as there was no windows. Also in the room were three other stone boxes, no not boxes. They were coffins. Coffins made of a black stone that if wasn’t marble, looked just like it.

            My attention was drawn to the coffin next to me, as I heard sound of the lid been lifted up. Unlike me the vampire inside was obviously used to awakening with a coffin and the lid was merely pushed aside, making barely any noise as it hit the ground.

            “Which one of you idiots woke me up?” Demanded the vampire who awakened. It was Yu~ki and he didn’t look happy.

            “I’m sorry. I just pushed and the lid went flying.” I apologised.

            “You need to learn your own strength.” Yu~ki said, as he got up. He seemed less annoyed now he realised it was me. Maybe because I was his friend, more likely because I was new to this and he was cutting me a little slack.

            “Sorry.” I repeated, as I watched him climb out. He looked just like my friend Yu~ki. He was my friend. He hadn’t changed. Only now I knew his secret.

            “Stop apologising,” Yu~ki said with a friendly smile. Yes, this was defiantly my friend. I had changed but he was still the same. “Besides really I should apologise for keeping this secret. I wanted to ask you if you wanted this but Mana said no. That you might just run and tell. Then all of our lives would be in danger. This way you can’t tell unless risking your own death.”

            “It’s all right. I’m not mad,” I said. “I don’t even know how I feel about any off this. I’m still confused.”

            “Well when you decide don’t be mad at me. Promise?” Yu~ki asked.

            “Deal. If I’m mad I’ll blame Mana. Ok?” I ask. Yu~ki laughed at this and offered his hand to help me up. I accepted and was pulled to my feet. As I stepped out I noticed yet another vampire awakening. This time it was Közi and I smiled nervously at him. He just smiled sleepily at me and sat staring at the wall.

            “He’s not very good at getting up.” Yu~ki explained.

            “Where are we?” I asked, as I realised I had no idea where I was.

            “This is still Mana’s house. We’re in his basement. Sub-basement actually. The actual basement is up those stairs.” Yu~ki answered.

            “Do we have to sleep in coffins.” I ask. I wanted to understand about what I had become. I needed to understand.

            “To get up our strength. Yes,” Yu~ki explained. “You can sleep in a bed but it doesn’t do anything for you. You need to sleep in a coffin about twice a week to regather your energy. Then you can stay awake for days without sleep.”

            “Depending what you do.” Közi said, joining the conversation. “If you lose blood your strength will be drained. That’s why we all slept here tonight. A lot of physical activity drains your energy faster too.”

            “And sunlight?” I ask, wondering if I’d ever see the sun again.

            “Sure,” Yu~ki agreed. “But it drains your energy fast. Best to stay in the shadows and go inside when possible.”

            “I see. And if my energy runs out?” I ask.

            “You faint and won’t awaken unless somebody gets you to any stone structure. A stone building will work but the smaller the area the better.” Yu~ki explained.

            “A vampire can actually survive in a stone house without a coffin,” Közi added. “But it makes them weak as their energy only gathers slowly.”

            “OK.” I say as this information seeks in. I glance at the final coffin but there are no sounds of movement. Mana is still asleep.

            “Mana always awakens last.” Yu~ki said, noticing my glance.

            “What kills us?” I ask.

            “Fire,” Közi answered. “Or anything that destroys the physical structure of your cells.”

            “Like acid,” Yu~ki added. “Cut us apart and the cells just reform. Even over great distances. It can take a while though.”

            “Avoid fire and acid,” I say as it sinks in. “Anything else?”

            “Blood.” Közi and Yu~ki answer together. Of course. The most obvious question and I failed to ask it.

            “Why do we need blood.” I ask. A little late but I said it. That counts right?

            “It stops us ageing,” Közi explained. “If you stop drinking blood your body will age to the age you would be if you’re human. Imagine how bad that would be if you were 200. Your body would be dust.”

            “So if I don’t drink, I’ll just age like a human?” I ask. I’m a little relieved I don’t have to drink human blood.

            “And you won’t have any power,” Yu~ki warned. “You’ll be weak. Soon you won’t be able to leave your bed.”

            “And the blood lust. It’ll control you. You have to drink blood,” Közi said, as if reading my thoughts. “If you want any self-control when your feeding anyway.”

            “We can eat human food too.” I say, remembering how Yu~ki is always eating chocolate.

            “Only for the taste.” Yu~ki grinned. I grin back, I finally know how Yu~ki eats so much without getting fat.

            “His majesty is finally awaking.” Közi commented and I turn to find the lid of Mana’s coffin opening. He looks as beautiful as he did last night but I know the spell is broken. My mind is working as it always did. I’m in full control of my body. Still I smile at Mana. My body is filled with strength and I feel better than I ever have before. I know this is thanks to Mana. He was the one who decided to let me in the band. He is the one who made the decision to change me. Right now, I am grateful. I remember my spell bound love and I’m not ashamed. I still love the vampire and I realise that some of my feelings back then were genuine. Or maybe the spell sparked the love? It doesn’t matter. I love him, I worship him and he knows it. He looks pleased when he sees me and I instantly know he can tell how I feel towards him.

            I bow to him and I can sense Yu~ki and Közi find it funny, even without looking at them. It doesn’t matter. It pleased Mana and that pleased me. I stand up straight and smile. Mana may have my respect and admiration but I’m still myself. I have my pride and individuality. Mana nods as if understanding this. I have made it perfectly clear to him. I am his but I am also myself. To Mana this just made my loyalty even more alluring. He’s interested in me. Like he can read me, I can read him. I have sparked curiosity within Mana. He is attracted to me, the one who is attracted to him.

            Quietly I walk to his side and offer him my hand. He nods and accepts it. I am his and he is mine. Without words we know this. We are one, just as much as we’re separate.

            “I’m hungry.” I announce. Yu~ki and Közi are watching me curiously. They can tell there is something more than meets their eyes but they can’t tell what it is. Mana and I share a bond and they’re not part of this. There is no jealously. They love Mana too. But they love him as a brother. I love him as I would a lover. Gender no longer mattered to me. I hadn’t been gay before. I had never looked to men to fulfil my sexual needs. Even now I don’t consider myself gay. I am in love with Mana. He is neither man or woman, he just is.

 

            I was taken out to eat. My family, as that was what I saw them as now, helped me. They showed me what to do. I didn’t kill the blond tourist I had chosen. I let her go. She didn’t remember a thing. Nobody ever remembers a vampire bite unless it’s the one just before they became a vampire themselves. None of my family can explain why. They don’t know. It just is and we all accept it. It means our victims can live and our conscious remains clear. None of us are killers, we all remember what it is to be human. Even Mana, who is by far the oldest, remembers his human life, though it is distant and fading. I don’t believe he will kill, even when he forgets. He is a creature of habit and killing is something he has never done. He spares his victims and will do so for eternity.

 

            Közi and Yu~ki left after I had eaten. They had places to be but Mana stayed. He took me back to his house and we went to his bedroom. Fully dressed, but bare foot, we sat on his bed.

            “From now on you are Klaha.” Mana announced.

            “I am Klaha?” I repeated. “My name is Haruna.”

            “Haruna was a human. You are not Haruna. You are Klaha.” Mana repeated. I tried to argue but he stopped talking. My name is Klaha. I had no say in the matter. I didn’t want to fight so I let it be. Klaha, I could live with that name. I could even grow to like it. I just didn’t quite understand why I could no longer be Haruna.

            We talked for a while, mainly me telling Mana about the man who had once been Haruna. As I talked I realised I was even starting to talk about him as if he was someone else. I realised then why I was now Klaha. Haruna was a human. I was not him. I was me. It was a subtle difference but I could see it.

            “He is not me.” I say, as it I figure it out.

            “No, he’s not.” Mana agreed. My reward is a kiss that is soft and sweet. We talk no longer. We are too busy enjoying the feel of each other. Learning the other’s taste, exploring them. We made love again and again until neither of us could stand it any longer. We fell asleep in each other’s arms and I was happy.

           

            I wake before Mana and go to sit in the window seat. I stare out at Mana’s garden and smile. Would I be here now if I knew I would have given up my old life to do it? Would the thought of losing myself scare me away? Maybe. I would have run. My human self scared of change. Haruna was weak but Klaha is strong.

            I was not scared of what I had become. I had no regrets. Before my life had been empty. Now it was filled with love. This was my place and I would not go back. I hear movement from the bed and I turn to smile at my lover who had just awoken.

            “Something wrong?” Mana asked. “You don’t regret what we did?”  
            “I don’t regret anything,” I reply. “I wouldn’t change a single thing.” I truly meant it.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     


End file.
